leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vel'Koz/Trivia
General * Vel'Koz has ( ) attack damage growth and uses to land . * Vel'Koz's taunt is written in from by . * Vel'Koz is based on the Oculothorax archetype, with one of these in particular ( from ) used as the basis for . * Vel'Koz's personality might have been based on the amoral Decepticon scientist , from the franchise. Shockwave's head consists mostly of his single glaring eye, which might also have inspired Vel'Koz. Development * Vel'Koz is voiced by Erik Braa, who also voices , and . * Vel'Koz was the first champion released in 2014. ** Before release, he made cameo appearances in numerous other videos of League of Legends YouTubers and streamers, the most famous example being him spooking streamer 'Trick2g' in one of his videos. *** A list of such can be found here. ** Ironically, and maybe even intentionally, he was revealed on The Day We Fight Back to boot. * During development, he was called Professor Eyebeam.Ask Riot * Koz comes from one of the Eye of the Void's previous incarnations, a 'lava-dwelling kraken' called Koz, the Keeper of Secrets.Xelnath on Vel'Koz's development * Vel'Koz was going to have more humor in him (even be in on his own joke) before he became a creepy, amoral, heartless researcher. Lore * Vel'Koz's lore is the first to be told in first person. * Vel'Koz's purpose is to gain on Runeterra. Through . * Vel'Koz's eyes can be removed from his body (the largest can even fly, as seen when he dies) * Eyeballing similarities between Vel'Koz and the Frozen Watchers lead credence to the idea they might be related. ** The specifics are uncertain, but they imply the veil between Runeterra and the Void shattering in the Freljord and members of Vel'Koz's Voidborn species crossing into the frozen realm. *** Adaptation (seeing as the Voidborn that fought turned purple from pale after being exposed to Runeterra's atmosphere) was the key to their evolution, and the need for Iceborn 'subjects' and a subsequent 'empire' to conduct mass research on the world they landed in (much like Vel'Koz is doing at present). * According to his recently updated lore, Vel'Koz may be the oldest surviving Voidborn, whose ancient Shuriman name Vel'Koz roughly means " " in modern Shuriman. Quotes * Vel'Koz and share the quote . Skins ; * He resembles from , from , and a from by . * He might be referencing the from . ; * and can be seen in the background. * He has unused lines directed at , , Yordles, and champions met in the Howling Abyss. ** He is the third non-Legendary skin with a special voice-over (the others being , , and ) * He resembles a from . ; * He used to be called 'Arbiter Vel'Koz'.1/16 PBE UPDATE ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2016 ( Day) along with: ** ** ** * He resembles the titular . * His outfit matches those of the Mafia skins. Relations * Vel'Koz, , , , and each belong to different member species of the collective known as the Voidborn. ** seeks to keep the Voidborn from crossing over to Runeterra and thus is his enemy (and a nice research subject). *** on the other hand seeks to facilitate the crossing and thus is his ally (Vel'Koz is no stranger to killing other Voidborn who might destroy his research materials, though). * Vel'Koz is searching for , believing him to hold the ultimate knowledge, for the Chronokeeper has seen the world in both its past and future states. Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 April Fools Day